The Angel In Hell
by xAnnaBananax
Summary: Claire Holloway is a young lady of 20 years, torn between her childhood passion of theatre and her adult need to be a respectable women, after being widowed. One day, Claire meets a man wearing a half white mask, making her wonder if she can have both.
1. Chapter 1

Meg Giry sat on the floor of a room in the Phantom's catacombs, fingering the white half mask that had belonged to him. She ran her fingers along the smooth surface, feeling every groove and dip. Meg was curious, that was all. Her mother had told her story, after story about him. Starting with the circus and the many adventures they had afterwards. It had been made very clear, no matter what, he was a human. He had a heart, and emotions. He needed to be treated, and loved, just as anyone.

It hadn't been long since the chandelier fell, and Phantom and Christine fell through the floor. Christine and Raoul made a reappearance sometime after, then announced their departure. They didn t say where they'd go, or whatever happened below the Opera house. All that was made clear was the fact the two of them were alive and just to leave whoever was down there, alone. As usual, the warning was ignored, but after a few hours, the search even gave up, figuring it was useless as the Phantom knew the place better than anyone.

But there sat Meg, not wanting to give in. Despite all he has done- the murdering, the fire, the kidnapping, she pitied the Phantom. The world made him how he was and maybe, just maybe, if he was treated how he was suppose to be treated, he'd change. It was a very emotional, and probably immature, thought, but Meg couldn't help thinking it.

She looked up from the mask, sensing a shift in the room. Was he here? She shook her head, chiding herself. He'd probably watched Meg at some point in her life without her knowing, why would she feel it this one time? She was being paranoid. Still...

"Phantom?", Meg called, then cleared her voice and said, "Erik?" She never called him that, because Madame Giry always corrected her to say the Phantom, so Meg wouldn t get attached. But, this time, she felt like she should say it.

Was that a sigh? Or whispers the lake may naturally make? She looked around, barely daring to breathe.

"Erik? I-I'm Meg Giry. You know my mother.", Meg started again, then paused to listen., "I just- I just wanted to let you know that my mother and I are still here, for the time being if you ever need anything.", she finished and glanced around, to see if anything would catch her eye.

"Thank you, Mademoiselle. Tell your mother I have appreciated all she's done for me over years. But what I need at this moment is to be alone. Please leave my mask. And please leave me be.", came the voice, echoing off the walls, as it did those many days ago when his wishes were first ignored. The voice of an angel.

Meg gasped audibly and dropped the mask in her hands. She stood and it clattered to the ground, echoing in the room. "Sorry.", she breathed, picking up the mask. With one last glance, she put it on the nearest table., "I'm sorry.", Meg said, louder., "About everything. I'll leave you now."

She walked through the closest door, hoping it'd take her back to the lake.

At the edge of the lake, she paused, dreading the moment she d step back in the water, and then trying to remember if she even knew how to get out of this labyrinth. Then there was a sigh and the sound of footsteps approaching. Meg startled and flung herself around, nearly slipping in the lake, despite her best wishes. The Phantom of the Opera was walking towards her. Mask back in place, his wisps of blonde hair covered in the black wig.

"I'm sorry, but my boat was used earlier this evening and I've yet to get it back.", he said, in that enchanting voice of his, but it had an edge of bitterness. Meg froze, staring at him approaching.

"If you don t know where you are going, you could spend the rest of your life lost in these mazes. I'd personally rather you weren't. Follow me.", Phantom said. He made an about turn with a flick of his cape, and returned to the room Meg was just in. She followed, mesmerized.

There was a door in there Meg somehow overlooked and she followed him through it. They went through twists and turns until they finally made it to a door.

"And this is where I leave you. Remember my earlier words. I'd also advise you forget about the angel in hell.", Phantom said with a bow, then turned and soon disappeared down the dark hall.

"Thank you Erik.", Meg called, before stepping through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

_**[full summary]**_ Claire Holloway is a young lady of 20 years, trying to stay true to her passion of theatre and becoming a respectable woman in her small town in Virginia, year 1871, after being widowed just shy of 3 years before. Following the tragic accident that killed her husband, Claire lives with her family of 4 sisters and 3 brothers, and her two year old daughter, Gracie. She starts realizing her dream of doing theatre is childish and her life will belong to the inn she helps keep with her family. Then one fateful afternoon, Claire meets a strange man dressed in black, wearing a mysterious white mask, and she remember what it feels like to be alive, if only for brief moments.

_**~ Author's Note: I didn't think to put the full summary I wrote out in the first chapter and I can't find how to edit it back in. So I thought I'd put it here. I hope you don't mind! I also didn't think to have any sort of introduction to start off my first fanfiction on here. So I'm going to take a second to tell you my name is Anna and I want to be a writer, so please give me any comments or criticism you feel fit. If you want to learn more about me, go to my profile. Lastly, I want to thank the three people who put a notification on this and the two sweet people who left a review. Thank you so much! I don't think you know how much it means to me. **_

_**Okay, without further ado, the next chapter!**_

The Opera house was silent for the next few weeks, minus the sounds of trying to put the place back together. The recent events had made the atmosphere somber and as the days went on, less and less singers showed up to check how things were coming along. Not many bedrooms survived the fire, so a handful a people where at the theatre at all times. A far cry from what it was.

Madame Giry and her daughter, Meg, were one of those few. But Meg had a feeling it wouldn't be long till they're gone, too. Her mother pulled her aside about a month after she talked to the Phantom and confirmed it for her. Thing's were just never going to be the same here.

It was late evening when Madame Giry walked into the room she shared with Meg to announce the news. Meg stood up at her arrival.

"Meg, I'm sure you will not be too shocked at what I'm about to tell you.", Mother Giry started. Her daughter nodded for her to continue., "I think it's time for us to leave here."

Meg shut her eyes for a moment. As much as it pained her to do so, she also felt it was time to move on. She looked at the floor and nodded.

"I have made plans for us to go to America; to New York in particular.", Mrs. Giry announced. Meg looked up at this, excitement filling her body.

"Really?", she gasped. It surprised Meg she was so excited- but _New York. _There was so much she could do there with her voice and dancing. Madame Giry nodded, a smile forming on her lips.

"I'm glad you're so excited, my dear.", she said.

Meg nodded, but then her face fell. The Phantom. How could they leave him? And she asked that exact question.

Her mother sighed. "Yes, I have thought about him as well. I have arranged transport for him, so he chose to use it."

Meg smiled again at that. She knew her mother had a soft spot for him and Meg herself wanted to test out her theory about treating him like a human, so what happened here wouldn't affect him there. Maybe, just maybe, he'll have a chance to start new.

"Have you asked him yet? What did he say?", Meg asked.

"I sent him a letter. Whether he has gotten it yet, I cannot say. I am not sure he'll check for communication from me anymore, since what he said to you.", she answered, almost reluctantly. Madame Giry cared for Erik as if he was her younger brother and though, she cared for Christine as a daughter, she couldn't help to feel bitter towards her. He had never been loved his whole life and he gave so much to Christine, for her to just throw it in his face. But she also knew Christine made the right decision. It was just Madame Giry's heart was torn between the both of them.

Meg nodded, already thinking about the door the Phantom lead her to the last time.

Her plans to visit the Phantom must have shown in her face, for the next words out of Mother Giry's mouth were: "You are not to go looking for him, Meg. If it's meant to be, he'll find the letter himself. I don't want you back down there."

Meg opened her mouth to protest, but then realized it useless.

"Yes, Mother.", she said, though she knew very well when her mother fell asleep, she was paying Erik a visit.

Meg listened in her bed to her mother's breathing, waiting for it to slow down and announce she had fallen asleep. Meg tried to do the same with her breathing, hoping not to cause her mother to worry about whether she was going to disobey her.

Against her best wishes, Meg did fall asleep after waiting so long. She wasn't sure how long when she woke up, just that it was before dawn. She could make it very quick. Meg jumped out of bed, grabbed a candle, and tiptoed out of the room.

She had never been down these halls of the Opera house so late by herself. The candle created strange shadows and Meg found herself very spooked. She quickly found the door he had showed her and hoped she remembered the right way. But she quickly found out she didn't. Everything looked the same to her. She'd turn the corner and find two passage options and she'd turn around and couldn't remember which hall she came from. Soon, Meg found herself running through them, praying she would stumble across the right path. At some point, she fell to her knees, and cried silently into her hands. She was sure she was never going to find the way out.

Then there was a frustrated sigh.

"What are you doing back here, girl?", a heavenly voice asked harshly. Meg lifted her face from her hands, but didn't dare turn around, for she was sure he was right behind her. And the tone of his voice frightened her.

"I was just – I was…", Meg stuttered, trying to form a complete thought., "I just wanted to tell you Mother and I are leaving for America in a few days, and we have also arranged for transportation for you. If you want to come. And start over." , she finally managed.

There was silence. Meg couldn't even hear him breathe.

The Phantom didn't even know what to think. Start over? Was that even possible? What would life be like for him there? Would he still hide? Even if he did… he could keep on the move. Maybe the memory of Christine- her soft curls, pale face, warm skin- will stop haunting him if he didn't sit here the rest of his miserable life. Maybe… Erik's heart lifted slightly at all the maybe's he could think of in that moment.

"When are you leaving?", he asked.

"I'm not… really sure. Mother left you a sent you a letter, which I'm sure contained all the details. I had wanted to know if you'd gotten it.", Meg answered.

Erik shook his head to himself. Giry was too kind to him…

"I'll show you the way out.", he said abruptly. He brushed past Meg, who had to run to keep up with him. He kept a steady walk, but he was always just so far ahead Meg was scared she'd lose him. When he finally slowed down a little, and she caught him, he stopped suddenly, sending Meg into his back. She took a step back, looking down, as the Phantom turned around, and glared at her.

"Sorry.", she whispered.

But surprisingly, Erik sighed sadly., "Here you go. I'll… see you in a few days' time.", he said as he showed her the opening, which lead to the hall in front of her room.

"I'm glad you're coming.", Meg said, before stepping out into the hall.

**~ A/N: the idea of going to America was from Love Never Dies, though I haven't seen it before, so I don't know much from it. It was a cool idea. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah, it's been awhile! I got a job a few days after I first posted the fanfiction and it's been insane! I work most days 4-9, though I generally leave at 10:30. O.O I wish… I hadn't gotten the job lol I'm going to try to finish the chapter before I head to bed… I guess y'all will see if I do. ;)**

**I've seen quite a few people have read my story! I'm so incredibly happy you have, but do you think you could leave a review? I'd really like some advice on how to improve and how I could possibly write better from a different era than mine. It IS my dream to be a writer after all! **

**But thank you guys! Just the fact I have views mean so much to me. **

**- Anna 3**

**PS. After finishing writing this, I've realized how short it is. I'm sorry! I'm sure next one will be longer. Claire comes into the picture. ;)  
><strong>

Erik knew he was being foolish. He thought about it the rest of the night, and the next day. He got the letter and reread it God knows how many times. He was a fool. Nothing would change for him in America. Whether any person he encounters there knows his murderous past, they'll know he's a monster. Devil's child. Erik would never have a normal life anywhere. But Meg's sweet voice whispered in his mind, "… _start over…."_.

Erik didn't want to admit it, not even himself. But the reason why he didn't want leave is because he was scared. Like a little boy. Him leaving his Opera house- his home, left him breathless and his insides cold with fear. He didn't like it one bit. Erik also didn't like how the very thought of Christine's name alone brought tears to his eyes. To think of her face makes him want to curl up in a ball. Thinking of their last moments together made him stop what he was doing and stand there, unable to function.

If he left, if he walked and never stopped, he would be functioning. If Erik ran into somebody and he scared them, maybe the pain of that will overshadow the pain of her. He was going to die here, alone, grieving over his lost. That's not the Phantom of the Opera. That's a coward, a fool.

And a secret piece of him hoped that things would really change, that the people in America would accept him for not his face, but who he was….

Those thoughts kept him going for a while, and he packed his clothes, and a few masks and wigs, into a small leather bag. Then the doubts came back. _Nothing's ever going to change for you. _

Meg slipped back into the room she shared with her mother, who was still sleeping in her bed. Meg checked the window, it was still dark outside. How long was she really lost in the Phantom's world? It felt like hours. She crawled back in bed and fell asleep quickly, with a smile on her face. The Phantom was coming!

It must have only been an hour or two till dawn, Meg didn't even have the chance to dream. She felt like she hadn't slept in days. She spent the morning yawning, while her mother shot her looks, but didn't want to ask why her daughter was so tired. Madame Giry suspected a visit to her old friend had kept her up during the night, and she secretly didn't want to forbid that. She wanted Erik to have something, as long as it wasn't hurting Meg.

The days before the big move to across the lake went by fast- too fast in Meg's opinion. Tears filled her eyes as she left her home. She had butterflies in the pit of her stomach, threatening to overcome her. She was scared about the boat ride over to America. About the uncertainty of her future. Would America like her? Would she like America?

Meg and her mother walked silently to the stables, where they met the Phantom, in a black cloak that fell to his knees and a hood that covered his face. The quietness continued, each deep in thought, as they boarded a carriage.

It felt like time sped up and slowed down at the same time. Like they were walking in slow motion, but time hadn't slowed down, just them. Before they even knew it, they arrived to the boat, spent days on it, and docked in New York.

The Statue of Liberty amazed them. Even Erik let out a soft, "wow" at the sight of it. They couldn't imagine it being shipped from their France to here. It was magnificent.

Madame Giry and her daughter chattered excitedly about their plans, but Erik found that he didn't care. He had decided that he was going to part ways with them. While they were talking, he slipped away in the crowds and disappeared by the cover of hundreds of people.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been so long! Work's been crazy and last week my baby girl (aka my dog) died from heart failure. It's been so tough without her. I miss my baby girl like crazy. anyways… y'all are here to ready story, not have me go on about my broken heart. **

**Thanks for the views! I can't tell you how excited I get when I saw people have viewed my story. 206 hits and 96 views! Whatever hits mean, haha. Though if views makes me so excited… imagine what REVIEWS would do! ;)**

**Well, without further ado, Claire Holloway!**

**Anna ****3**

**PS. Song is 100% by Liam Mac Uistín.**

Claire Holloway lay sprawled on the long green grass of the meadow she found one day a year ago. She spends whatever time she's not at her family's inn or with her young daughter here. Just fifteen minutes ago, her brother relieved her at the inn. The first thing she did was hike up her dress and run all the way here. Very unladylike, but she had never been one for that. And her husband loved her anyways… her husband. James.

She shut her eyes for a moment, imagining he was there, lying next to her. If Claire was being honest with herself, the only reason why she came here was because for this reason. James felt alive here. She knew if they had found this place out before he died, they would have been here often. Maybe even little Gracie would play as they had a picnic or maybe they'd come after dark and watch the stars.

But James isn't here. And she will never share this spot to any other for this reason.

"_Sing for me, Claire.", James whispered in her ear., "My angel."_

He said that quite often, and Claire would sing. She loved to sing. It was her dream to be a singer. Everyone said her head was up in the clouds, but Claire didn't listen. She knew it'd happen because James believed in her.

Claire hummed his favorite song. She ignored the pain in her heart and imagined he had just asked her to sing, with that sweet smile on his face. For the first time in three years, she started to sing.

"_Listen, listen, I hear it again, the music of love_

_Here or beyond me, it's eternally with me, the music of love_

_In the centre of the lovely city, beside the river or on the beach_

_I hear the tune, you are my sweetheart, that's the music of love_

_Listen, listen, I hear it again, the music of love_

_The little bird sings it, the wind plays it for me, the music of love_

_Morning or midday, I always hear it_

_Listen to the tune, you are my sweetheart, that's the music of love_

_Morning or midday, I always hear it_

_Listen to the tune, you are my sweetheart, that's the music of love…"_

As she sang on, her voice started to falter as tears burned her eyes and forced them to open them. Claire felt like she was hit for the first time that her beloved James wasn't there anymore. The feeling never changed. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

Suddenly the bushes around her started to crack and a man in black bursted out into the clearing. Claire sat up, startled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mademoiselle.", the man said, that curiously had a half white mask on the right side of his face., "I, uh, I… heard you singing." His face reddened, before he shook his head, chiding himself, and looked away.

Claire stood up, intrigued by this man. He gave an air of mystery that automatically appealed to her., "I haven't seen you before.", she said, trying to meet his eyes.

"No, I'm just passing through.", he answered.

"Well, my parents own an inn! Why don't you stay with us for tonight?", she said, finally meeting his green eyes. Even with the mask on, she could tell he was shocked by her offer. Claire had surprised herself as well.

The man was silent. She walked slowly over to him, like he was some untamed animal that would jerk away at any sudden movement., "What's your name?"

"Erik.", he breathed.

"Nice to meet you, Erik. I'm Claire Holloway."

Erik somehow found himself following this redheaded beauty through the woods and up the dirt road of a small inn. Silent as the grave, he followed her- Claire- into the house and into the kitchen, where a women was hurriedly preparing dinner.

"Momma, we have a new guest. This is Erik.", Claire said.

The lady spun around, wiping her hands on her apron, to shake Erik's hand., "Hello there, Erik. I'm Hannah Young.", she said, a smile lighting up her face and crinkling laugh lines.

He nodded at her, speechless at the hospitality. Here walks in a mysterious man in black wearing a white mask and no one says a word. Madame Young's eyes darted up to his mask, but she didn't say a word, and her smile never faltered.

A second later, another man pushed through the door and looked up at him in surprise.

"Pa, this is Erik. This is my father, Dr. John Young.", Claire introduced.

Erik's eyes widened. Oh, what has he gotten himself into? He felt so overwhelmed in this moment.

Dr. Young was eying his mask. Erik wondered… no. Don't wonder, he thought to himself, and focused at the task at hand.

"Monsieur.", Erik bowed his head, slightly.

"Oh, French, eh? What brings you here?", Dr. Young asked, taking off his coat, his warm brown eyes focused on Erik.

He hesitated for a moment., "Change of scenery."

Claire's father laughed., "I'm sure you'll find that here. Hannah," John turned to his wife and kissed her. Erik looked away, pain shooting through his chest., "Is supper almost ready?"

"About ten more minutes."

"I'm going to clean up. Anymore guests tonight?", he asked. The women shook their heads. Dr. Young nodded and walked out of the room.

Claire looked at Erik and smiled something sweet., "I'm sure you'll want to clean up, too. I'll show you to your room." And he was back to following her silently.

Once in his room, he asked himself the question again, _"What has he gotten himself into?"_


	5. Chapter 5

**So I'm piddling around on the internet, just bored out of my mind. I'm on taking quizzes (my boy band besties are the Jonas Brothers!), when I'm like, "what the heck am I doing?" lol Now I'm here, writing this chapter, because really, that's a better way to spend my time off. xD **

**And I love my five reviewers, btw. Y'all make me so happy. :D **

**PS. sorry for the insanely short chapter! D:  
><strong>

Claire helped set the table while her mother finished up dinner. She couldn't believe the random twist in her day. And why was she so comfortable with this man? He wore a mask, for goodness' sake. He has a past. There's something that makes him hesitant, that makes him so surprise she shows kindness to him. And that's what's pulling her in. Claire looked down at the skin colored gloves that covered her hands. She wondered if his story was anything like hers.

Erik and her father walked in at the same time. Erik was listening intensely to what Dr. Young was saying, and he nodded.

"It's something I was born with. My… mother was scared of me. I ended up in the circus.", Erik said, quietly. Claire froze, wishing she knew what they were talking about. "Eventually someone took pity on me and stole me away.", he continued, in almost monotone., "I've lived most of my life in hiding.", he finished, and looked at Claire. She saw a world of pain in his eyes that made her throat close up.

"Dinner's ready!", Mrs. Young called, setting a plate of food on the table. Claire quickly turned away from Erik and followed her mother back in the kitchen to help. She suddenly wasn't sure if she wanted to know his deep, dark secret.

Erik ate quietly, marveling over how much he told Dr. Young. He, of course, told a quick clean version of his story. He knew things would be so much different if they knew the truth, and he resolved they must never know it. He went round and round in his mind on why he didn't run away the first chance he got, and why he told the doctor what's behind the mask. Erik came up with things he was not ready to admit.

Another thing he was amazed about was how many kids there was. When Madame Young called for dinner, 8 kids from ages 8 months to 22 ran in and sat around the table. One of the youngest, a little girl with blonde hair, sat next to him. She stared at his mask for a second.

"That's pretty.", the girl said, pointing, in the cutest voice Erik had ever heard, which made a laugh escape out of him.

"Thank you, mademoiselle.", he replied, still chuckling.

"No. I'm Hannah.", she corrected, indignantly, wrinkling her nose and crossing her arms.

"My apologies.", Erik said, amused.

"That's awwright. What's your name?", Hannah asked.

"Erik.", he answered.

Hannah looked back at the mask. "Can I see it?", she replied, reaching for the mask.

"No!", Erik cried, jerking away. Hannah's eyes filled with tears. "Oh, no, wait. I didn't mean- I-I'm sorry, girl.", he said, softer, but she started to cry, and he realized all eyes were already on them.

He was a fool. He'd never belong here. Erik stood up and apologized to the table, and started to walk out of the room.

"No, Erik, it's fine. Don't leave yet.", Dr. Young replied, standing up, and Erik froze. He was so torn. Where were all these feelings coming from? He realized he wanted to be here. He wanted to be accepted by these people. But how could that happen? Claire, seeing Erik struggled inwardly, went over to him and placed a hand on his arm.

"It's all right.", she said, quietly, and she pulled him back over to the table, where Hannah was be reprimanded.

She went back over to Erik and looked into his eyes with her big blue ones., "I'm sowwy. It's just so pretty!", Hannah exclaimed, sadly.

Erik nodded his forgiveness, and looked around the table, images running through his mind on what they'd do if he gave her his mask to play with. And the doubts came again. He was only sitting himself up for more heartbreak.


	6. Chapter 6

**So work has had me going to bed at 4am and getting up at 12pm, to go to work at 2. But I'm trying to fix that. I'm working out a writing schedule. Every night, 10pm-12am, I'm going to write. Then I'm going to bed and getting up at 10am, hopefully eventually backing it up to 8. I'll let y'all know how my plan works. ;)**

**Anna**

**PS. It's short… but it's something, right? I WILL start making these longer, I promise.**

Erik continued the rest of the dinner in silence and excused himself back to his room at an appropriate time. He fought internally with himself till his eyes felt like lead and his body ached from exhaustion. He couldn't be here. It was insane. He was going insane. Well… was he ever sane to begin with? Erik finally sat on the single bed in the corner of the small room and put his head in his hands.

Was he ready to admit to himself that Claire Holloway caught his eye? The way her red curls fell down or back or her dark brown eyes that were so deep you could fall into them… No. Erik was intrigued by her hospitality, her gentleness- nothing more.

Claire was facing similar feelings in her room at the other side of the inn… there was a hall just for her family. A small one, only four rooms. The parents, the girls, and the boys. When Claire moved back in with her baby girl, she got the extra room to herself.

She convinced herself she was intrigued by his mystery. Which was understandable, she told herself, for the fact he's mysteriously shown up in town with a mask preventing to see his face and a story he's from France. It would send any sensible women for a loop… right? Claire sighed and turned over in her bed, careful not to disturb her little girl in her crib a few feet away. She shook her head, she was being foolish. She closed her eyes and forced these thoughts out of her head.

The next day was uncomfortable for Erik. He didn't know where he fit in, what to do or say. There was so much freedom here, he didn't know what to do. He wasn't confined to his dark catacombs. Erik woke up to sunlight pouring in his room through the window. He stared at it so long, by the time he walked into the kitchen, breakfast was cleaned up, and Claire was putting away dishes while a young girl sat at her feet, playing with a rag doll. She had to of been 2 or 3, with brown curls that fall to her shoulders. She looked up at him with the same big brown eyes as Claire.

"Good morning." Claire greeted, looking back at Erik, "I'm sorry, you missed breakfast. But I can whip you something up real quick."

She put down the plate in her hand, but he declined, "Oh, don't go through that trouble. I was going out anyway."

"Oh, all right." Claire replied, and went back to her dishes. The little girl still stared up at him and it was making him fidget.

There was an awkward pause, before Erik asked, "Is this your daughter?"

She turned back to him and grinned. "Oh yes, my pride and joy, Gracie." Claire looked down at her. "She probably thinks your mask is pretty, too." She laughed and a smile formed on Erik's lips. She glanced down at her hands, making his eyes jerk to see what she was seeing. For the first time, he noticed there were tan gloves covering her tiny hands, going to her elbow. Claire looked up and quickly turned her back to him, avoiding his eyes. She put away the last dish, trying to hide her hands.

"Um, well. I hope you enjoy your day, sir. There should always be someone at the front counter if it so happens you need any help.", Claire said, before scooping Gracie up and leaving the room.

Leaving Erik to wonder what secrets she's hiding and the desire to find them out.

myet this feeling in chestred cruls fell down her back,red


End file.
